


Stay Just A Little Longer

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl AU Fics [5]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Courtney and Rick are siblings now, F/M, i want it very badly so I'm speaking it into exsitance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “I’m trying to make it fun, but you refuse to work with me!” Beth countered, “Also, English is actually the best and you’re just a heathen.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Beth’s lips as Courtney shot up and looked at Rick, stunned.“Did your girlfriend just call me a heathen?” Rick gave her an amused nod.“I think she just did.”Beth is helping Courtney and Rick study for an English test. Courtney does not appreciate being made fun of.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl AU Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stay Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumbler prompt!

“Oh my gosh! Courtney! I swear if you don’t stop I will be forced to make you do this yourself, Chuck and I will not help,” Beth spoke matter of factly, crossing her arms as she watched the blonde. Courtney humphed, pouting her lips and sinking down in her chair.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so bored!” Courtney whined, “Why is English so boring!” She brought her hands up to rub her eyes. Rick chuckled at his place beside her, she really should not have said that.

“I’m trying to make it fun, but you refuse to work with me!” Beth countered, “Also, English is actually the best and you’re just a heathen.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Beth’s lips as Courtney shot up and looked at Rick, stunned.

“Did your girlfriend just call me a heathen?” Rick gave her an amused nod.

“I think she just did.”

“How dare you!” Courtney brought her hand to her chest in mock offense, “You’re boyfriend doesn’t like English either!” Courtney pointed an accusatory finger at the boy.

“That might be correct, but at least he has the sense not to be vocal about it!”  
Courtney began skulking once more and crossed her arms, refusing to look at the girl sitting opposite of her.

“You’re very mean.” Courtney pretended to be hurt. Beth scoffed before brushing her off.

“You’re just soft.” Courtney stuck her tongue out, turning her body to face the wall. Just then, she looked up and caught sight of the clock on the wall behind Beth.

“Oh, shit!” She grabbed her bag off the floor and began shoving her books back in, “I’ve got to go! My mom wanted to take me out for dinner tonight, so I’ve got to go!” Courtney spoke quickly as she gave both Beth quick head, and gently pecked the top of Rick’s head, making the boy bat her away.

“I’ll see you at home!” Courtney shouted over her shoulder at him as she closed the door behind her.

“So…” Beth turned other boyfriend and raised her eyebrows suggestively, “What do you want to do?” Rick laughed loudly.

“I dunno… I wanna cuddle, but if I touch you I might not be able to stop.” Rick spoke as Beth came around the table to drape her shoulders over the boys shoulders, “And after last time, Pat made me promise I’d be home by eight.” Beth sighed dramatically as she sat in his lap.

“But that’s so early!”

“Not for a Monday night.” Beth sucked her lips in before blowing them out in defeat. 

“Fine! I guess you’re right…” she stood up and took his hand, “I guess we can sit a respectful distance on the couch and watch tv, then.” She shrugged her shoulders as she dragged him over to the couch. They dropped down and stared mindlessly at the tv screen for a few mind numbing hours before Rick had to head home.


End file.
